


By your side, 24/7

by triviatxt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing . A lot of kissing, M/M, Very self-indulgent aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviatxt/pseuds/triviatxt
Summary: “We need to kiss,” Beomgyu announces, one afternoon, as he leans on the door in the cramped studio room Soobin is currently residing in. Soobin whips his head back so fast he can feel blood rush to the tips of his ears. He raises his eyebrow up at the blonde, putting down his pen “Why?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	By your side, 24/7

**Author's Note:**

> Soogyu tag sooooo dry so I had to take matters into my own hands and this happened. There’s probably mistakes and this is my first time writing something!!

“We need to kiss,” Beomgyu announces, one afternoon, as he leans on the door in the cramped studio room Soobin is currently residing in. Soobin whips his head back so fast he can feel blood rush to the tips of his ears. He raises his eyebrow up at the blonde, putting down his pen “Why?”

“For science,” Beomgyu states with a blank expression.

“For science,” Soobin echoes. Beomgyu’s earlier confident demeanor seems to evaporate as a pink tint spreads through his cheekbones. He looks cute, Soobin thinks to himself. 

“You know what, forget it.” the younger boy grumbles. “This conversation never happened” he hurriedly slips away past the door, covering his face with his long sleeves and makes a run for it. 

Soobin just stares at the closing door with a dumbfounded expression. That was  _ weird _ . 

  
  
  


After their little  _ encounter  _ in the studio, Soobin didn’t really have time to confront Beomgyu over whatever  _ That _ was. A few weeks have passed by and the only thing that’s on his mind is Beomgyu and his lips on his - and speaking of the devil - in he walks ; avoiding eye contact with Soobin the second he catches the older staring at him. 

To be quite frank, Soobin was  _ mad  _ and not just that, he was frustrated. He’s kinda had a tiny crush on Beomgyu for years now but never really put in any effort, considering the fact that he was the leader and he couldn’t ruin their team by harboring feelings for his  _ teammate _ , but after the request, Soobin had caught himself imagining soft hands on his face, fluffy hair and the softest pair of lips on his more often than he’d like to admit. Honestly curse that stupid Beomgyu and that stupid cute face of his. It’s been weeks of Beomgyu avoiding all contact with him and the older was growing tired of it. He needed to do something about this, and he needed to do it  _ fast _ . 

  
  


Two days later, and Beomgyu is stretched out across the floor, blinking at the ceiling of their practice room thinking about what to order for dinner before someone stands above him, casting a shadow over him. Beomgyu opens his eyes and finds Soobin crawling on top of him. He turns his head away as he feels heat rush to his face. 

“What are you doing?” the younger complains, trying to wriggle out of the brunette’s hold. He whines a bit more as Soobin makes himself comfortable on top of him, squishing him more in the process. 

“I’m cool with it” the older says.

“What“ says Beomgyu as he stops moving. He can faintly see a pink tint on the older’s face and his ears start glowing a pretty red too. Huh that was  _ suspicious.  _

“With us kissing. If the offer still stands.” Beomgyu doesn’t reply, so Soobin goes on “You sure you want it to be me?” he says as he tilts his head a little to the side like a confused puppy.  _ Who else, dumbass  _ the younger thinks to himself, but doesn’t voice it. 

Beomgyu tries not to coo at him. He clears his throat and nods weakly, not trusting his voice, given the situation he’s in. Soobin grins at him and gets up before saying “Ok. Give me a time and place and I’ll be there” and leaves. Beomgyu gets up, gulps and runs to the lockers because he needs  _ water  _ and heeps of it. 

  
  


2 hours later and soobin finds a balled-up piece of paper in his bag that reads “ 20 minutes, studio #5, top floor” in messy handwriting, he immediately turns red and slaps himself mentally because  _ stop being a mess it’s just a kiss  _ \- except it’s not just a kiss. Things can go south for numerous reasons - reason number one being is that he has a Massive Fucking Crush on his best friend and he has probably dreamed about kissing him a few times, ( _ okay maybe more than a few times) _ , but that is not the point. He really doesn’t want to ruin things between them, and what if Beomgyu thinks he’s a loser, he’s never kissed anyone as far as an innocent peck - and he has no experience whatsoever. Suddenly feeling bummed out, he wonders if it’s a good idea to go at all, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. But that thought is completely whipped out as soon as he gets a message from the one person that’s causing him immense stress right now : 

_ From : tiny bear  _

_ I’m here already, hurryyyyy uppppppppppp _

His mind goes blank. This is really happening. 

Soobin has never felt so excited running up an entire store of stairs in his life. 

  
  


Soobin walks into said room and first thing he sees is a pair of long legs and one very nervous Beomgyu leaning against the desk. Soobins mind goes blank for the third time that day as he slowly approaches the younger. As they stand face to face with one another it’s like something clicks in their brains and next thing he knows is that Beomgyu is pulling him closer by the belt loops in his jeans and there’s hands all over him, lips smashing into each other’s and teeth clacking. It’s messy and sloppy and then it’s over as fast as it started ; they’re both breathless and panting like crazy and avoid looking into each other’s eyes, Beomgyu grabs his hand and before he has time to think, he’s being dragged, and trails after the younger like a lost puppy back to their practice room. 

It’s been a few days and they haven’t really talked about the incident from the studio, Soobin doesn’t expect it to happen again but as soon as the blonde looks at the older through the mirror as they perfect their choreography , Soobin has to call for a break, the members flopping down panting for breath as the blonde walks out, Soobin trying to catch up to him. 

Then it happens again. In one of the bathroom stalls. 

And again.

And again, in the same studio they were in previously (“Is it weird?” Beomgyu asks, batting his eyelashes. Soobin’s throat goes dry as Beomgyu runs a palm down his chest, as he sits the brunette down on the couch and climbs onto his lap. Soobin’s brain goes into autopilot mode as he feels Beomgyu bite down on his bottom lip.) 

And again, when Soobin visits Beomgyu’s room. They were supposed to watch a movie together ( “A movie date?!” beomgyu says excitingly, soobin has to close his mouth with his hands because  _ you’re being too loud idiot _ and well soobin doesn’t want to admit it, but he feels just as giddy.) 

This is how it happens : he walks in, lays down on the space the younger left him, and next thing he knows is that Beomgyu is hovering over him, soft lips crashing into his own chapped ones. It’s nice, he thinks. Usually their make out sessions are messy and rushed, but they take their time, and it’s so  _ slow _ and  _ gentle  _ and he can feel every part of Beomgyu. He feels the shorter boy sigh against his lips and slowly untangles himself from him, opting to lay on his chest as they both try to catch their breaths. He could do this forever. 

“I think I like you” Beomgyu confesses (as if it wasn’t obvious already), as he traces little shapes into soobin’s skin above his chest, looking up to see the older’s reaction. Soobin sits up, gently holds Beomgyus face in between his big hands, and kisses his nose, cheeks, and finally kisses his pretty pink lips, lingering on them a bit longer. 

“I think I like you too” he replies bashfully. Beomgyu just giggles. He ends up falling asleep in soobin’s arms, feeling content after they  _ actually  _ watch the damn movie. 

Yeah maybe they’ll have to deal with the consequences later, but right now all Soobin wants to do is hold the younger closer. Smiling to himself, he kisses the younger’s forehead before closing his eyes, and whispering a little “Goodnight, angel” into the younger’s hair. 


End file.
